Organization XIII in Walt Disney World!
by bluemoonlightgirl
Summary: Organization XIII gets a chance to visit Walt Disney World! What kind of chaos will begin when they go? And what is going on in The Castle That Never Was?
1. The Letter

**I'm bored...and this is the result of my boredom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Organization XIII in Walt Disney World!

Chapter 1

The Letter

_Ding-dong_

"Coming!" Marluxia yelled as he danced through the hall, making his way to the front door.

The Graceful Assassin opened the door to find a mailman, holding the Organization's mail and shaking in his pants.

"H-Here's y-your m-mail, ma'am," he stuttered, handing Marluxia a bunch of mail.

"Why, thank you!" Marluxia said happily, not noticing that the mailman called him "ma'am".

He nodded, backed away slowly, than ran down the street.

Marluxia closed the door and headed to he meeting room, looking through the large amount of mail.

"Trash, trash, trash, bills, garbage, crap, oh! My In Touch Magazine! More bills, coupons, stuff for Roxas, more crap…oh, what's this?"

Marluxia stooped as he came across a thick, white envelope, with a circle, and two smaller circles on top of it, like ears.

"Walt…Disney…World?" Marluxia said, reading the writing.

"The Superior might want to see this…"

The twelve other members were in the meeting room, waiting for Marluxia to show up.

"Did someone kill the Sugar Plum Fairy by accident? 'Cause if they did, I would like to thank them," Axel said, sitting impatiently in his chair.

"I don't think so. I can smell his perfume a mile away," Roxas said, sending a spitball toward Vexen.

"Superior! Superior!" Marluxia yelled, bursting through the door. "Look!" He stuffed the envelope under Xemnas's nose.

Xemnas looked at it. "Well, it has that King's sign on it, but it doesn't look like it's from him…"

"Open it and see what's inside," Leaxeus said.

Xemnas opened it, and took out a letter, reading it out loud:

_"Dear Organization XIII,_

_Congratulations! You have won our yearly drawing to win a chance to visit the Walt Disney World Resort! For seven days and seven night you shall be able to enjoy yourself at our four theme parks and two water parks. Your tickets are enclosed. Please be ready by ten tomorrow. A gummi ship will be there to pick you up. We hope you will enjoy your stay at The Walt Disney World Resort!"_

Xemnas finished reading and looked up. The whole Organization was in shock.

"D-Did they say water parks?" Demyx asked, a wide smile forming on his face.

"This was not sent by that King," Xaldin said.

"Can we go? Can we, can we, can we?" Roxas said, jumping up and down in his seat.

"'Walt Disney World'? It said it was a theme park?" Zexion said, making a face.

"But who entered us in that contest?" Xigbar asked.

All eyes immediately turned to Axel and Roxas.

"Why would I want to go to a water park?" Axel said.

"Don't shoot, I had nothing to do with it," Roxas said, putting his hands in the air.

"Hey, don't pass it up! It's free! Free things are good," Luxord said.

"And water conducts electricity," Larxene muttered to herself as she rubbed her hands together, an evil smile on her sadist face.

Xemnas sighed. "Any objections?"

"Tinker Bell!" Saix screamed, currently in Fairy World. Other than that, everyone was quiet.

Xemnas looked at the letter again. "Better go and pack up…"

"Will you two HURRY UP!" Xemnas yelled, tapping his foot impatiently as they all waited for Axel and Roxas.

Everyone else was standing by the door, ready to head out. Too bad two certain Nobodies had to stay up all night playing video games, 'forgetting' to pack their things for the following morning.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! Man, don't you people know the meaning of patience?" Axel said, dragging three suitcases.

"We're not people, we're Nobodies. And we've been waiting for two hours," Luxord said.

"And why do you need three suitcases? You only need one," Larxene said.

"That's none of your ugly business, you hag," Axel said.

"Where's Roxas?" Demyx asked before Larxene killed Axel right on the spot.

"Present!" Roxas yelled, carrying two suitcases.

"Lets just go already, we've kept the guy waiting long enough," Xigbar said, as they all agreed.

Xemnas locked the front doors, and they all headed out to the gummi ship that was going to take them to Walt Disney World.

Sora looked out of the bush he and Riku were hiding in. When the gummi ship was a good distance away, the duo jumped out and quickly ran to the front door.

"Damn, Sora that plan was genius! Sending them on vacation! Man, are they gonna get it!" Riku said, laughing alongside his best friend.

"Yeah, that was rich, they're so stupid!" Sora said as they reached the front door.

Sora pulled out his Keyblade, aimed it at the door, and opened it.

"HOUSE PARTY! YEAH!" they both screamed as they ran through the house, hollering like morons.

Sora ran to the nearest phone, dialing up the number for Pizza Hut.

"Hi, yeah, how many pizzas, breadsticks, onion rings, and chicken wings can I buy with $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00? That much? Yeah, I want all of it. Yeah, I'll give you the credit card number…yeah, the guy's name is Xemnas…I'm his son…he told you he didn't have any kids? Don't you know that he's a recovering alcoholic…? Oh yeah, he does all kinds of strange things…I saw him making love with a pole once! And that other time…okay, okay, they'll be here in about half an hour? Yeah, thanks," Sora said, putting the phone down, trying hard not to laugh.

Meanwhile…

Riku punched in some numbers as he waited for the other person to pick up the phone. "Hey, Sephiroth! My main squeeze! Yes, I called for a reason…Me and Sora and having a house party at the Organization's crib…that's why I called! Of course you can come…and you know you owe me and Sora big time, with what happened last weekend…okay, fine I won't remind you what happened…but it was so funny! And making love with someone isn't something to be ashamed of. Yeah, so you can come party and kill people and stuff…sure, get blood all over the carpets, it ain't our house! But, on the last day you have to keep the Organization busy when they get back…we sent them to Disney, can you believe how stupid they are?…You went there once…is it really that bad?…Worse? Oh boy! They're going to get it now! Yeah, thanks, see ya," Riku hung up.

"Hey Sora? Do you still have Leon's number? And the rest of them for that matter?" Riku said, making his way to Sora.

"Wh-? Yeah, I have 'em," Sora handed Riku a handheld phonebook. "I also have Mulan's digits…and Aladdin's…and Captain Jack Sparrow's…all my close friends."

"The more the merrier!"

"I'm going to look around, and tell Jack to bring some of that dirty booze I found in his ship, and who caries if it's expired!" Sora called out.

"Hm…how come Saix's room is the only one on ground level?" Sora wondered aloud, walking into The Lunar Diviner's room. He looked around, everything looked normal, except for the crack in the wall, near the other side of his room.

Curious, Sora went to check it out, pushing the wall. It gave in, and revealed a stairway that led to a basement.

"What?" he said, going down it, totally shocked at what was before him.

"Holy shit…"

Riku slammed the phone down. He'd called everyone in the phone book, along with some of his friends.

_Man, Sora's been gone a while now. What has he been up to? _Riku thought as he found Saix's door opened, with Sora walking out, his face a mixture of shock and surprise.

"What's up with you?" Riku asked.

"Man, who knew Saix has a wine cellar in the basement…"

"He WHAT?"

**Yeah, so, I won't be able to update so fast, that goes for all my stories...because of school and the stupid homework. But I'll try. Read and Review!**


	2. Magic Kingdom Part 1

**I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner! Right after I finished AToTI, I had to do a bunch of projects for school. But it's here now! So glad you guys like it so far. Well, I had to divide this into two parts, only because it was really long (66 KB on Microsoft, font 14). And someone who reviewed (I forgot who, sorry!) suggested that I divide it. Enjoy the insanity.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**

* * *

**

Organization XIII in Walt Disney World!

Chapter 2

Magic Kingdom Part 1

"This is so cool!" Demyx yelled, stepping off the monorail.

The day before, they had spent the night at a resort, getting there around midnight. All of them were cranky when they were making their way to the resort. Axel and Roxas wouldn't shut up, Demyx kept playing his sitar, Xigbar and Xaldin were arguing, and Xemnas was about to kill someone.

They had to spilt up into groups of two, with one group having three people. Xemnas and Saix shared a room, Vexen and Lexaeus, Zexion and Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene, Axel and Roxas, and Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxurd all had to share a room (poor Luxord had to be the referee between the two).

When they woke up, they stuffed themselves. Xemnas _was _going to pay for it all, but his credit had no more money on it, when he swore he put about a million dollars on it before they left the castle (he he). So Luxurd (poor, poor gambling dude) had to pay for the breakfast (which cost a fortune).

Then they went on the Walt Disney World monorail thing, which took them to Magic Kingdom.

Demyx had gotten off first, acting like a five year old. He was followed by Roxas, who had gotten hyper (he ate sugar for breakfast). Then he rest of the Organization came out.

"Argh! It's so freakin' hot! Did we really have to wear our cloaks?" Larxene yelled, fanning your sadist face.

"Yes, now stop complaining," Xemnas said, digging his hands into his pockets and bringing out the park tickets. "Now, the lady at the resort place said that we need our tickets to enter the park," he read the name on the back of each card, then handed it to each person.

After getting their own tickets, they followed the crowd.

A few minutes later, they found their way to the ticket machines, were they had to put their tickets so they could enter the park and live happily ever after. Yeah right.

After some technical difficultly, where Saix's ticket got stuck in the machine, causing him to enter berserk mode and beat the brand new technology to a pulp, they paid for the damage and finally entered the park, where dreams come true. But that wasn't going to happen to them. Too bad, so sad.

Zexion picked up some maps and distributed them among his fellow idiots…er…members.

"Well, where do we go first?" Lexaeus asked.

"We could go to the castle in the middle of the park…" Zexion said, looking at the map in his hands.

"Lets go, lets go, lets go!" Roxas said, starting his happy jog to the castle.

So they began their walk, with Roxas in the lead, singing "The Second Star to the Right". Figures, since he was the one who sang it on the- never mind. On their happy way through Magic Kingdom, people were giving them weird looks, since they were the only people stupid enough to wear black on a burning summer day.

They walked down Main Street, coming upon a huge crowd being created at the foot of the castle.

"What's going on?" Marluxia asked as they all stopped and looked up at the castle.

"It's called 'Cinderellabration' and it's a show. That's why the people are standing aroud like this," Zexion said, continuing to read the map.

Five minutes later the show started, leaving all the members in total shock, especially Xemnas.

"I-It's her…one of the Prinesses of Heart…" Xemnas stuttered, staring wide eyed at Cinderella.

"N-Not just her…the other four too…" Vexen muttered, as Jasmine, Belle, Aurora, and Snow White came onto the stage.

"They followed us all the way here…" Larxene said, mouth wide with horror.

"…I need them to open the door…the door to darkness…the door to Kingdom Hearts! Muhahahahahahaha!" Xemnas half screamed, like an evil moron.

"O…kay…he's lost it," Demyx said as Xemnas pushed through the crowd.

"Blast! What's running through his twisted brain now?" Larxene asked as Luxord shock his head. "He's going to get himself thrown in jail…"

And he was right. Xemnas marched on stage, laughing like an evil idiot. "I shall rule all worlds! Light and Darkness are enternal! Hahahahahahaha! The Keyblade Bearers will bow down to my power! Hahahahahaha! Come my liege! We shall rule the world! Kingdom Hearts will soon be mine, open the door Princesses! We shall become whole once again! Hahahahahaha!"

Everyone in the crowd was staring at Xemnas as though he had just gotten out of the mental asylum. The park employees were already calling the Disney Police so they could throw Xemnas in jail.

"Ahem," Xigbar said, clearing his throat as Xemnas got the white suit wrapped around him. "Since Xemnas is temporally unavailable, I, being second in rank-"

"Yeah, well I'm second in command," Saix said, giving them all the evil eye, "And I say…scatter if you know what's good for you."

They didn't need to be told twice. They all split.

_**With Sora and Riku…**_

"The roof! The roof! The roof is on FIRE! We don't need no water, let it burn, burn, BURN!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no water, let it all burn…" Riku muttered, collapsing onto a nearby couch. He grabbed a cup of coffee off the table and chucked in down in one gulp. He and the other people, who were here partying, had woken up only an hour ago. They were going to sleep all day and party all night. From eight in the afthernoon to eight in the morning, they were going to party like animals, and during the day they locked all the doors and drop dead right where they were standing.

"No, we're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're animals…" the people continued singing random songs.

"Man, this is -hic- tight, right -hic- dog?" Sora came up behind him, losing his balance.

"Sora, we promised Kairi that you wouldn't go near caffeine," Riku said, pointing his fingers at the Keyblade Master. "You know it makes you do stupid things."

"Like -hic- what?" he asked again.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Like when you 'borrowed' my dirt bike and drove it off the island while singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' when you were ten."

Sora had a huge smile on his face. "Oh -hic- I remember -hic- now. That was -hic- fun."

Riku frowned. "Wait just one tiny second. You didn't have caffeine, you had Capatin Jack's dirty booze, didn't you!"

Sora laughed. "You caught -hic- me. Don't tell -hic- Kairi…"

"Under one contution. Gimme some booze!"

_**With Axel and Roxas…**_

"I definitely do not want to go on that," Axel said, staring up at the 50 foot plunge, where people were screaming as they went down.

"It's called 'Splash Mountain'," Roxas said, looking down at the map Zexion had given him earlier.

"I don't care what's it's called, I ain't going on it," Axel said as they walked away. "You know I don't like water."

"Fine, but follow me," Roxas said, stepping into a line.

"What's the line for?"

"A ride that's behind Splash Mountain. Don't worry, you're not going to die."

They went further in, and found that Demyx and Zexion were also in line.

Roxas quickly pulled Demyx away, whispering something in his ear.

"So…what brings the emo here?" Axel asked Zexion as the line moved a little.

"Hmph. Demyx wanted to go on this ride."

"Really? I thought that he would go on that Splash Mountain ride."

Zexion looked at him, then realized that Roxas pulled him into the line for Splash Mountain without Axel realizing it. _What a moron,_ Zexion thought.

After about thirthy minutes of waiting, they got closer and closer to getting on the ride.

"We have to ride in boats?" Axel stared in horror as they neared the boats.

"Quit your worrying. Like Roxas said, this is not Splash Mountain. You did not just get tricked into getting in line for- ouch, Roxas that was my foot!" Demyx yelled, only because he gave away Roxas's evil plan.

"WHAT! Roxas-" he was cut off as Demyx pushed him into the first row. Roxas and Zexion sat in the second row.

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I DON'T WANNA!" Axel cried, screaming like a little baby, earning him weird glances from the Disney people.

"Yeah, lets go!" Demyx yelled with Axel holding the raft for dear life.

"What! Already?" Axel stared up as the raft climbed up a hill. Fortunately, it was only a small plunge. Again, the whole 'I don't wanna' scene repeated itself on the next plunge, but again, it was another small one. The next one, however, made Axel scream like a little girl, even though the plunge was only about twenty feet.

During the whole ride, Axel was rocking himself and sucking his tumb, Demyx was singing along to the song the things on the ride were playing, Roxas looked around in awe and Zexion stared blankly at everything.

Then IT came. The fifty foot plunge. The mother of all drops. I'm being way too dramatic.

"Holy shit, oh my god, good lord, SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS THING!" Axel yelled out, hanging onto the handle as they went down.

"This is so cool!" Demyx yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Eeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk!" Axel screamed as they went down, down, down, and back inside to get off the ride.

"I am _never _going on that _again_," Axel said as they went to see their picture.

In the picture, Axel mouth was open in shock as he screamed, Demyx's hands were in the air, Roxas was enjoying every minute of it, and Zexion had a straight face on.

"I'm gonna buy it!" Roxas exclaimed, getting the picture number and walking toward the counter.

"So you could use it as blackmail?" Axel said, catching up to his friend.

"Why, that's the idea," Roxas grinned evilly as Axel started chashing him.

_**With Saix, Luxord, and Xigbar…**_

Saix quickly drank the small bottle that was in his hand, threw it in a nearby garbage dispsel, and went to join Xigbar and Luxord.

"Well, this looks like a good ride," Luxord said, staring up at a sign that read "it's a small world".

"Whatever, lets go," Xigbar said as they followed him. Neither noticed that Saix's left eye was twitching.

Nobody was in line, since everybody was off riding the popular rides first. Sometimes a few people would go and or get off, but they were lucky enough to get a boat to themselves.

They sat down in the front seat, Siax first, then Luxord, then Xigbar. They would have sworn that they heard people singing…

_"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears,_

_It's a world of hope and a world of fears,_

_There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware._

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small, small world!"_

The song replayed again, and again, and again. Saix was singing along with the little people, Luxord was sitting with fear, close to sucking his tumb, but poor Xigbar was hysterical, screaming like crazy.

"Xigbar, listen to me right now. Get your gun out and shot them," Luxord said quietly, eyes twitching.

"It's a small, small world!" Saix sang along, twirling his fingers in the air.

Xigbar shock hisself, not hearing Luxord. "So many…little people…too many…can't kill them all…don't have no bullets…I CAN'T SHOOT THEM!" Xigbar yelled, shaking Luxord.

_"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears,_

_It's a world of hope and a world of fears,_

_There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware._

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small, small world!"_

"Small world, small world!" Saix screamed, clapping his hands together.

"Xigbar? You know the small bottle that Saix drank before we came on here? I think it was vodka," Luxord said quietly.

"Vodka…vodka! What do you mean vodka!" Xigbar yelled hysterically.

"He smells like vodka, and I know vodka like the back of my hand."

"So…many…little people! They've come to get me!" Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Why! Why must faith…be so cruel! What have I done…to deserve this!" Xigbar screamed hysterically as Luxord banged his head on the boat while Saix continued singing.

_"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears,_

_It's a world of hope and a world of fears,_

_There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware._

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small world after all,_

_It's a small, small world!"_

_**With Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Vexen…**_

"So, where to?" Xaldin asked, looking at the little birds that where flying above his head.

"Well…" Vexen said, looking at his map, then looking at his surroundings. There was this cup ride to his left, and a racecar track to his right. Seeing as how the people in the cups were about to throw up, he pointed toward the racecar track. "That looks interesting."

The two other men shrugged and they all walked into the very long line. After about what seemed like an hour, they finally got to the front of the line.

"My god, I thought I was going to go crazy with that brat!" Xaldin said, only because a little boy had walked up to him, asking him a bunch of stupid questions. He had finally snapped, scaring the daylights out of the kid.

"Well, at least we're finally here," Lexaeus said.

They got in the cars, and starting racing. Vexen had trouble controlling his car, constantly smashing into the old lady that was driving in front of him. Lexaeus was having the time of his life, beating both men and getting to the finish line before them. Xaldin, however, kept getting hit in the back of the car by the little boy that had driven him crazy in the line.

"That sucked," Vexen said, seating down on a nearby bench after getting off of the ride.

"Oh, no you don't you youngster!" the old women, who Vexen kept crashing into, ran up to Vexen and hit him repeatly with her purse. "You'd think you people would have some repect for us old people, but no," she stopped beating up Vexen and left. Meanwhile, Xaldin and Lexaeus were laughing their asses off.

"Hahahaha! Vexen got smacked by an old lady! Hahahaha!" Xaldin said inbetween laughs, while Lexaeus fell on the ground from laughing so hard.

"Haha," Vexen said sarcastically, rubbing his head. "What the hell did she have in that thing, rocks?"

"I-I don't know, but, let's go find the others, I'm hungry," Lexaeus said, earning nods from the other two Nobodies.

_**With Marluxia and Larxene…**_

Marluxia looked up at The Haunted Mansion in fear, while Larxene looked up at it with pleasure.

"A-Are you sure y-you want to go in there?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes Petal Boy, I want to go in there. I just _love_ ghosts," Larxene said, smiling in a very creppy way. She started walking up the path, with Marluxia slowly following.

After waiting in line for a few minutes, they entered a circular room. The doors closed, leaving them with a bunch of other people.

Marluxia clung to Larxene's arm, angering her. "There is nothing to be scared of. I mean, you play with a _scythe, _so why are you scared of-"

The lights went out, and a flash of light, and someone screaming sounded. They all looked up to see a darkened tower above them. Marluxia screamed, and if you were someone else in the room, you'd think he was a girl.

"Calm down for Pete's sake!" Larxene yelled, as everyone started getting out of the room. "Come on, the line's moving!" She dragged Marluxia into the line. A few minutes later, they were in those black seats. Then they were on their way through the mansion.

* * *

"Oh, come _on_! It wasn't that bad!" Larxene said, stepping back outside with Marluxia crowing at her feet.

"Y-Yes it was!" Marluxia screamed, close to sucking his thumb. Right after they had gotten seated, they started going through the mansion. But, the ride froze, leaving them stuck in darkness. Larxene just sat there, but Marluxia had started crying, trying to make the ghosts to go away, and not to hurt him.

The ride had started again, with Larxene smiling happily at all the weird stuff on the ride. Marluxia, as you guessed, was scared out of his wits. This basically repeated for the whole ride.

Larxene sighed. "Come on, I'm getting hungry." They started walking toward the castle in the middle of the park.

"Hey, sadist lady, over here!"

Marluxia and Larxene turned around to see all the Organization members (minus Xemnas) in front of a restaurant. Axel was the one that had called Larxene.

Marluxia ran over, while Larxene just walked over. "What you guys doing?"

Saix, still drunk, was singing under his breath. "It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world…" Luxord and Xigbar were in fetal positions, wide eyed and looking around as if something was going to jump them. Vexen was sitting quietly, looking grumpy.

Zexion pointed to the sign next to him. "We're hungry, so we're going into this place called the Columbia Harbour House."

"Yeah, 'cause we're all starving!" Roxas yelled, running in and finding a seat for the rest of the members.

* * *

**I'll get Part 2 up tomorrow, I still have to proof read it, only because the person who usually does it is sitting on his lazy butt behind me playing a new video game. **


	3. Magic Kingdom Part 2

**Back again! Glad you guys like it so far. But you haven't seen anything yet...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.****

* * *

**

Organization XIII in Walt Disney World!

Chapter 3

Magic Kingdom Part 2

_**Sora and Riku again…**_

Riku wobbled of into a random hall, bumping into Cloud. But, due to the large amount of booze that Captain Jack gave him, he thought that Cloud was Sephiroth.

"Hey -hic- Sephy," Riku said, leaning on Cloud's shoulder.

"Sephiroth? Where! Oh… it's just you. I'm Cloud, get it right already," Cloud muttered, leaning against the wall.

But poor little Riku was still drunk, and he couldn't tell the difference between a rock and a stick. "Sephy, you know how -hic- you had you-know-what with -hic- Tifa last weekend? Tell me -hic- more 'bout it -hic-."

Cloud's eyes widened. "Sephiroth did _what_?"

Riku was still confused. "Did you hit -hic- your head or -hic- something? You went to -hic- town with her and -hic- jumped in a dark closet…-hic- ha ha ha -hic-!"

Cloud's jaw was already on the floor, and his face was red. "Where is that…"

"Cloud's over -hic- there," Riku pointed to where Sephiroth was.

"Sephiroth you dirty little man whore!" Cloud yelled, pulling out his weapon and running toward his darkness.

Riku blinked. "What'd I -hic- miss?" Then he passed out on the floor.

_**Back with Organization XIII…**_

Zexion and Demyx were now looking around in a gift shop, trying to find some souvenirs.

"Hurry up," Zexion said as he leaned against a wall while Demyx ran around looking at stuff.

"Oh, let's buy this! No, let's buy this instead!" Demyx said, holding a bunch of things in front of Zexion.

"No thank you," Zexion replied, in his emo attitude.

"Aw, come on! You need to have some fun in your life! Don't you know what fun is?" Demyx said, about to sing the fun song.

"I've never had fun before," Zexion whispered under his breath, but Demyx heard him.

"What! You've never had fun before? But everyone has had fun before, I mean look at Axel and Roxas, they have a lot of fun," Demyx said.

"What they do isn't called 'fun'. It's called being a pain in someone's a-" Zexion never finished because Demyx gave him a big hug. Zexion turned red.

"You need a hug," Demyx said, hugging the emo tighter.

"I-" Zexion started, but gave up.

"Yay! Now we can have fun!" Demyx yelled, grabbing a Mickey Sorcerer hat and putting it on Zexion's head.

Zexion sighed, then smiled. "Fine…you win."

_**With Luxord, Saix, and Vexen…**_

"S-Saix?" Luxord stuttered, afraid that the Lunar Diviner might have returned to his normal- well, if you call it normal- state of mind.

"Yes?" Saix answered, in a squeaky little voice.

"Uh…nothing, where do you want to go now?" Luxord asked with a sigh of relief that Saix was still drunk.

Vexen, who was studying a map quietly, looked up. "Lets just go back to the entrance, because I'm going to go ins-"

"Big Thunder Mountain Railroad!" Saix yelled, grabbing the map out of Vexen's hands and jumping up and down.

Vexen and Luxord backed away very slowly. "What the hell did he drink?" Vexen asked.

"Vodka," Luxord said calmly. "We better go follow him before he ends up like Xemnas."

"But I don't like roller coasters," Vexen said. "Do we really have to ride with him?"

Luxord glared at Vexen. "Suck it up. I've been on a worse ride than this."

"Which one?"

"'It's a small world'. And trust me, you'd rather come on this ride rather than that one."

* * *

The three of them got in line and waited for about twenty minutes when they reached the front. Vexen and Luxord shared a seat, and Saix sat in front of them. Then the ride started.

"Yay! Bats! Waterfalls!" Saix yelled, laughing as Vexen and Luxord remained silent, holding on for dear life. Then the train picked up speed.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" the two yelled as the train went up and down hills, and sharp turns. And won't you know it, Saix stood up and started clapping.

"Yay! I love this- ah!" he yelled as the train turned a corner, and he ended up flying into the lake.

Vexen and Luxord now sat wide-eyed, holding on even tighter.

* * *

After the ride, they went to a railing that was near the lake. On the ground was a wet Saix.

"Are you okay Saix?" Vexen said, as if he was speaking to a four year old.

Saix looked up, and the other two really didn't like the way his eyes looked. "Okay…okay! Why I ought to…" he yelled, taking out his Claymore and getting up. "First you drug me, then you take me on the two most ridiculous rides in the world!" He yelled again, getting closer.

"No, no, no! You don't understand! You got drunk all by yourself!" Luxord said as they both backed away.

Saix then smiled a very evil smile as he towered over them.

_**With Marluxia, Larxene, and Xigbar…**_

"Dude, why the hell did I get stuck with you two?" Xigbar asked, leaning against a wall.

"Because you and Xaldin were about to kill each other and end up like Xemnas," Larxene said, also leaning against a wall while Marluxia looked at the map.

"Where do you two want to go now?" Marluxia asked, scanning the map.

"_I_ want to go back to The Castle That Never Was. I don't know why on Xemnas accepted that stupid invitation in the first place, but I really don't want to be here," Larxene said.

"Ditto. I want to go home and shoot something."

"You shoot something before we came here."

"Yay! I know we could go!" Marluxia said, interrupting Larxene and Xigbar's conversation.

"Where Petal Boy?" Larxene asked.

Marluxia smiled. "Let's watch the 'Share A Dream Come True Parade'!"

Larxene and Xigbar were scared now.

_**With Xaldin and Lexaeus…**_

Xaldin and Lexaeus were currently walking trough Fantasyland. Why? No idea. They wanted to do something. Anything.

Then they came across a sign that read "Fairytale Garden". First, they pissed in their pants from laughing so hard, picturing Marluxia dressed up like a pretty little fairy princess, in a fairytale. Then they went to check it out.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh," Xaldin said as he saw Belle reading to a bunch of children.

"You sick pervert," Lexaeus said, grabbing him so he didn't run onto the stage where Belle was. "You promised you wouldn't rape anyone while we are here!"

"Oh please? Just this once?" Xaldin asked, trying to get out of his grip.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Finally Xaldin broke free and ran onstage. Lexaeus just stood there, trying not to be associated with someone as stupid as Xaldin.

Xaldin jumped onto the stage, startling Belle.

"And you are?" Belle asked, backing away.

"Don't you remember me? I tried to turn your boyfriend into a Heartless!"

"Excuse me?"

"I tried to take his precious rose!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried to rape you!"

"Security!"

* * *

"W-We saw that parade thing."

"Share A Dream Come True?"

"Yeah, that one. I nearly threw up."

"Yeah, well Xaldin tried to rape Belle again."

"Again? Xaldin, you're a pervert."

Some of the members were already standing in front of the castle, discussing their day in the land where dreams come true. The only people who were missing were Luxord and Vexen. Speak of the devil, they just showed up.

"Where have you two been? And where's the drunk?" Xigbar asked.

"We've been running away from him all day! Well, since noon anyway," Vexen said.

"He's with Xemnas in the slammer. Apparently the Disney police thought he was going to kill us with an unauthorized weapon," Luxord said. "Where's Axel and Roxas?"

"Not here yet," Marluixa answered.

"There's a firework show that's going to be starting in about a minute. Maybe they'll show up while we're watching it?" Zexion asked, sucking on an ice cream bar and wearing a Mickey Sorcerer hat.

The members all stared at him. They'd never seen him act like this.

"Demyx…what have you done to him?" Lexaeus asked the musician.

"I showed him the meaning of life," Demyx said, smiling.

"Okay…" Larxene said, "but where are Stupid and Stupider?"

"They'll show up eventually."

* * *

"He, he, he," Axel and Roxas whispered as they snuck around security. They finally made their way to the back of the castle, toward the fireworks. We all know how this is gonna end.

They stood quit for a moment, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

In five minutes, the fireworks were gonna start. The members were sitting on the ground, all staring up at the sky. They all wanted to go home, but not Zexion. He stared up at the sky in awe, like a little kid. Demyx was also sitting next to him, eating some candy that they had bought.

Finally, it started. Fireworks lighted up the sky. Zexion and Demyx stared at the sky with wide eyes. The others were trying to shield there eyes from the all the light. Then something unexpected happened.

"Uh oh," Vexen said as a lone firework burst into the sky, almost landing in the crowd. Then there was a huge _Bang!_ as _all_ the fireworks flew into the sky, creating a huge explosion. All the members covered there ears as the explosion continued. It suddenly quieted down.

"I don't like this…" Luxord said as they heard a high pitched voice, two actually, laughing like animals as a huge bonfire appeared behind the castle. The crowd clapped, thinking it was all in the show. Then it was all over.

The members all exchanged looks.

"Um…we should go to guest relations and bust Xemnas and Saix out now," Luxord said.

* * *

The others waited outside as Luxord went in and got Xemnas and Saix out from the slammer.

"Where are those two idiots? Not that care, now I won't have to share a room with Marluxia," Larxene said, but then Axel and Roxas appeared.

"Where have you to been?" Vexen asked.

"Shut up you old potato," Axel said as Vexen got ready to smack him.

"We were just watching the firework show, right Axel?" Roxas said, hitting Axel in the ribs with his elbow.

"Wh-? Yeah, what short stuff said."

"I ain't short!"

"Yes you are."

While they were arguing, Luxord came out with a pissed looking Xemnas and Saix.

"Let's go before I go insane," Saix said, ready to beat the living shit out of someone.

"Yes, let's beat it," Xemnas said, ready to go off any minute.

And so ended day one at Magic Kingdom. Where wishes come true! Muhahahaha!

* * *

**I'm so evil. Next park...just try and guess!**


	4. Typhoon Lagoon

**Sorry I took so long to update, but here I am! I wanted to update my other stories too, but I was brain dead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**

Organization XIII in Walt Disney World!

Chapter 4

Typhoon Lagoon

After the firework incident, they had returned to the resort. Luxord still wasn't tired, so he held a poker game. Whoever won got to choose what park they would visit the next day. Luxord wanted to go to MGM Studios, Xemnas wanted to go home, Demyx wanted to go Tyhoon Lagoon, and Marluxia wanted to go to Animal Kingdom. And so the game began…

* * *

"I can't believe _you_ _lost_!" Axel screamed into Luxord's ear. "I want my munny back!"

Luxord gumblily gave Axel a small bag. "It's dumb luck, what he did…"

"How could you _lose_? You could have cheated you know! Now we have to come here!" Axel pointed to the sign above his head, which read "Disney's Tyhoon Lagoon Water Park".

"B-But you don't know his strategy…he talked and talked and drove us all crazy!" Luxord said, but Axel was still complaining.

"Aw, come on Axel! Quit being such a baby," Demyx said, walking past him with blue Hawaiian swim trunks. He was also carrying his also blue surf board over his shoulder.

"Well, at least we came into the park early," Roxas said, sticking his tongue out at the people who had to wait another hour.

"Resort guests go into the parks earlier than normal passholders," Zexion said, having returned to his normal emo self (poor Demyx, all that hard work for nothing).

"I didn't understand a thing you just said, but who cares! We're at the beach!" Demyx yelled, running off toward the big wave pool.

"One down, twelve more to go," Zexion muttered under his breath.

"Urgh, where can we put all this stuff?" Larxene said, holding a cooler with Vexen.

"You guys go find a spot, I'm with water dude," Xigbar said, running after Demyx with his own surfboard.

Zexion sighed and led the way (bow down to the map holder, he sees all!). Five minutes later, they found a nice, grassy, enclosed area, with a bunch of chairs.

"Mark your territory!" Roxas said, holding up his leg like a dog would when he's next to a tree getting ready to do his thing.

"Moron," Saix said, laying down on one of the chairs. "Leave me the fuck alone."

Lexaeus also sat down under one of the umbrellas. "You guys go ahead."

Zexion shrugged, took off his shirt, and went off to some place.

* * *

Zexion and his good looking self (he, he, he) made their way to the lazy river, making all the girls in his path faint. Zexion walked in the river, grabbed a float, sat in it, and went drifting along the river, taking him throughout the park.

"Zexy!"

Zexion opened one eye, then suddenly went underwater as the person who had called him pulled the float out from under him. He got above water and looked around to see none other than Demyx.

"Zexy!" Demyx said again, bouncing around in the water happily.

"What!" Zexion said, getting back into his float.

"What happened to the happy Zexy from yesterday? Other than that, let's go on a ride!" Demyx said, also getting into a float.

"Arnt you supposed to be with Xigbar?"

"Yeah, but I got bored. Now come on!"

"No."

"Aw come on Zexy!"

"Don't call me that."

"Aw, _please_?"

"No."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Zexion found himself holding a double tube flost with Demyx, standing in line for "Crush n Gusher".

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Zexion muttered to himself as they neared the front of the line.

"Don't be such a kill joy! You have to have a little fun in your life once in a while!" Demyx said, still bouncing.

"Your idea of fun disturbs me," Zexion said as they put down the float.

"Younger first," the person watching over the ride said.

"What, but I-" Zexion began, but Demyx made him sit down in front of him. A second later, the ride began.

* * *

"Wow Zexy. Either you were scared witless, or you were really brave!" Demyx said, slapping Zexion on the back.

"I-It was n-nothing," Zexion said, eyes wide. "Good ride…" he said sarcastically.

But Demyx didn't catch the sarcasism. "That's great! Let's go again!"

Zexion sighed. This was going to be a long day…

_**With Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar…**_

"Roxas, over my dead body am I going anywhere _near_ water."

"But Axel! It's called a water park for a reason!"

"Yeah flame boy, listen to the little dude."

"Shut up Xigbar."

Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar were standing in the shallow area of the big wave pool. Which shot a huge wave out every 90 seconds. That was what Axel didn't like.

"You ain't going to drown, The water isn't even that deep!" Xigbar said.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, quit being a baby."

Axel stuck his nose in the air. "No. I know this trick. Drag me in there, and something bad happens."

Roxas sighed. "Nothing bad is gonna happen. And that Splash Mountain thing, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Define bad," Axel said.

"Oh, that's it! Time for Plan B. Grab him Roxas!" Xigbar said, getting a hold of Axel's right arm whil Roxas grabbed his left.

"Oh, give me a break, will ya? What am I saying…you two are going to get it one of these days…" Axel said as they went deeper into the water.

"See, it ain't so bad," Xigbar said, letting go of the Pyro.

Axel sighed. _Can't beat 'em, join 'em._ he went under water so they would leave him alone already. When he got up to get some air, Roxas jumped on his back.

"Horsey!" Roxas yelled, sitting on Axel's neck.

Xigbar just stood there and laughed.

_**With Sora and Riku…**_

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Sora and Riku were currently break dancing in the middle of the living room floor. Everybody was around them, watching, clapping, and some were even drinking the booze that Captain Jack was giving out, while wobbling uncontrollably.

It was day two of "the party gone wild". And they were all having a blast.

Sora sat down on an overturned couch as Captain Jack walked in front of him.

"Zola! Want a drink?" He asked, shoving a cup into Sora's face.

"Um…uh, no thanks," Sora said, pushing it away.

"Oh, come on! It's rum…" Jack said again, holding the glass up in front of him once more.

"To much of a good thing…" Sora muttered. "And besides, I'm not very thirsty right now. Maybe later?"

Jack frowned. _I need to get that blade…and to get it, I have to get him drunk._ "Well, if you say so…" he set the rum on the table next to the couch and walked away.

* * *

As expected, Sora had drank the rum. Now both Sora and Captain Jack were dancing, rather stupidly, around the room, while singing "A Pirate's Life for Me!"

Sora started twirling his Keyblade around, knocking out Hercules out in the process.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, -hic- a pirate's -hic- for meeeeeee!" Sora sang, as Jack tried getting the blade out of Sora's grasp, ducking as he continued twirling it in the air.

But, all did not go as planned. The Keyblade came in contact with Jack's…well, it hit him where the sun didn't shine.

He passed out as Sora ran through the castle, hitting more people in the forbidden area.

_**With Xemnas and Luxord…**_

"Grr…so many people…and they're all _happy._"

Luxord sighed. Ever since they left Lexaeus and Saix alone, Xemnas had been complaining about every little thing. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the children were laughing, every little thing pissed him off.

Luxord sigheh again. "I know you're still sour about what happened yesterday, and I know you _really_ don't want to be here, but-"

"Grr…" Xemnas muttered, walking straight through a kid's sand castle, the same kid that had been at Magic Kingdom the day before, making Xaldin go crazy.

"You broke my sandcastle!" he yelled, running up to Xemnas.

"Uh, Xemnas…?" Luxord said, stopping in his tracks.

"Hey, old dude, I'm talking to you!" he yelled again, kicking Xemnas in the shin. Xemnas looked down and kicked the boy away.

"Oh, that's it!" the kid ran away.

"Eh, eh, I'm gonna go now…" Luxord said, tip-toeing away.

"Finally, the brats gone," Xemnas muttered to himself without realizing that Luxord went away. He continued walking, trying to get out of the cursed kiddie area. All the children were driving him crazy.

Before he knew it, a plastic shovel had hit the back of his head. He turned around, and there was the little kid from earlier. But there were more kids…and they all had plastic toys, shovels, and buckets.

"Get 'em!" the kid yelled, pointing his finger at Xemnas. They all started beating him up as Xemnas tried to run for his life. But he came acoss a small river, which had people and floats in it. And then he saw the kids behind him. He was cornered.

They all threw their "weapons" at Xemnas, causing him to fall into the lazy river.

_**With Larxene…**_

Larxene was on a float, difting carelessy in the lazy river, sunglasses on, and ready to get some peace and quite time. And touture some people.

Her hands were hanging off the float, fingers only touching the water a little bit. But that was just enough.

"La, lalala, la, lalala," she sang under her breath as small sparks flew out of her fingers, electrocuting the water.

"Did you feel that?" someone near her asked another person, who shrugged. "I felt something…like a shock…"

Larxene smiled to herself, the kind of smile that a mad scientist would have. Nothing felt as good as being a sadist.

_**With Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord…**_

Xigbar banged his fists on the table, only because he was laughing so hard. "Oh, oh, oh! I knew this vaction was going to be great!"

Xaldin didn't seem to be as excited as Xigbar. "Of all the things…we just _had_ to accept that invitation, didn't we?"

The three of them were at a table, near one of the restaurants. They also ordered some food, since they were starving. They were all in the middle of telling each other what they did so far.

"Man, I can't believe Mansex got himself beatin' up by a bunch of _kids_! If he has an dignity left, he might as well chuck it in the trash!" Xigbar continued laughing his butt off.

Luxord turned to Xaldin. "What have you been doin'?"

Xaldin shrugged. "Nothing much. Going on a couple of these rides, some of them are pretty cool by the way…"

"Y-Yeah" Xigbar said. "After I left Axel and Roxas in the wave pool, I meet up with Xaldin. Those water rides are awesome."

Xaldin nodded. "Wonder what everyone else is doing?"

Luxord shrugged. "Zexion walked off when we settled down in our spot, and I saw Larxene with a sadistic grin on her face…"

"We have to evacute the park. Now," Xaldin said.

Xigbar looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay… what about our little SugarPlum Fairy?"

"No idea. And I don't know where Vexen went either. Heard him say something about being surrounded by idiots or something like that anyway…"

Xigbar started smiling. "And The Lunar Diviner is currently sober…"

Luxord and Xaldin looked at him, then started smiling along with him.

_**With Saix and Lexaeus…**_

Both men had fallen asleep, so they were lying on the chairs. It was quiet, but that didn't last long.

Saix jumped as someone squirted a water gun at him, causing him to fall off the chair. He looked, clearly pissed.

"Who did that!" he yelled, getting to his feet as The Silent Hero continued sleeping.

"Hahahahahaha!" Saix glanced over to a nearby bush. _There…_ Saix slowly stepped through the bushes, but not before he got squirted again, between his eyes. _That_ officially set him off.

"Argh!" Saix summoned his Claymore and started whacking the bushes with it. The person yelped, and started running for his dear life. But Saix grabbed his hair before they got any further.

"Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered, dropping the water gun.

Saix got even more pissed when he found out who the voice belonged to. "Demyx…"

"Y-Yes?" Demyx said, trying to get out of the man's grip.

"You. Are. DEAD." Saix raised his Claymore, but a huge tank of water dropped down on him. Demyx fell to the ground laughing at what he had done.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Saix screamed, and Demyx took this as his time to leave. And through all the noise, Lexaeus slept on.

Grumbly, Saix stomped back to his chair, muttering about how he was going to kill Demyx the next time he saw him.

"Now, now. No need to get so mad." Saix turned around to see Xigbar, with Luxord and Xaldin behind him, holding some drinks.

"What do you idiots want?" Saix said, laying down on the chair.

"We just came to bring ou guys some drinks," Luxord said, handing The Lunar Divinder a glass of water. Saix just stared at it. "No thank you."

Luxord and Xaldin exchanged looks as Xigbar tried again. "Come on! You must be really thirsty…"

Saix glared at him. "What are you up to?"

"I'm insulted!" Xigbar said dramatically.

"Good."

Xigbar frowned. "Listen here mister, you're gonna drink this, get drunk, and like it!" Luxord sighed. "You idiot…" Xaldin muttered, slapping his forehead.

"Opps…" Xigbar said, realizing that he told Saix that he was going to drug him. Saix looked at him with a deadly look. Suddenly he grabbed Xigbar neck and stared strangling him since Demyx had gotten him so close to going Berseck.

"Can't…breath…" Xigbar said as Xaldin picked up a nearby chair and smack Saix upside the head with it. One of the chair legs poked Xigbar in the other eye, knocking him out too.

"Oh dear," Luxord said as Xemnas came up behind him, soaking wet.

The Superior surveyed the scene around him, and looked down to where Saix and Xigbar were. "Why are Number Seven and Number Two unconscious?"

"Saix tried to molest Xigbar. See?" Xaldin picked up Xigbar by his ponytail, pointing to his black eye. All the while, Xigbar was muttering profane things.

Luxord sighed as Xemnas turned around and walked away. "I'm going to round up everyone. You guys stay where you are."

Whe he left, Lexaeus woke up. "What'd I miss?"

Luxord and Xaldin pointed to Saix and Xigbar.

_**With Marluxia and Vexen…**_

Vexen sighed. Was there no way of getting the flower loving man to listen?

Minutes ago he had bumbed into Xemnas, who had told him to try to find the other members, because they were leaving. Vexen agreed, and later found Marluxia. The problem was that Marluxia didn't want to leave.

"Please? I only want to take some flowers with me…"

"Don't you think they'll see you when you start lugging a bush out the entrence of the park?"

"Then I'll just summon up a dark portal and chuck the flowers in there!"

"No. People will see you and the last thing we need is for them to know that we're not from here!"

"Just let him to it already," Xemnas said, coming up from behind them, "the faster he does it, the faster we leave this crazy place."

Vexen sighed and Marluxia smiled happily. Summoning a drak portal, he started throwing various flowers through it.

_**Back At The Castle That Never Was…**_

Riku was out in the backyard, laying down on the grass a many gorgeous girls dropped grapes in his mouth. The "girls" were the Princesses of Heart (minus Kairi and Alice). And not too far away were their boyfriends, staring at Riku like they were gonna kill him.

And at a farther diatance, a group of people were crowded around Cloud and Sephiroth, who were still fighting over what had happened the day before.

"You stole Tifa from me!" Cloud said as they circled each other, the crowd cheering around them.

"I didn't 'steel' anything, she came to me."

"You kidnapped her!"

"Will you _shut up_ already? And besides, you've got Aerith. What more do you need?"

Cloud lunged at Sephiroth, both of them were now fighting in the air as the drunks below them coniuted howling for more.

In the distance, sitting on the hill overlooking the two fighting figures, Kadaj sighed. Were those two _ever_ going to stop fighting?

His cell phone rang, and he picked it up. It was Yazoo.

_"Have you got 'em yet?"_

"No. Now stop calling me."

_"Oh, come now. Is that how you treat your brother?"_

He ignored the last comment. "When they stop fighting, I'll knock Cloud out and bring him back. Now stop calling me."

_"Where's Sephiroth anyway?"_

_I swear he's deaf._ "Don't know. Some house party."

_"Did you say HOUSE PARTY?" _a new voice, rather excited, said.

_Loz._ "You didn't hear anything." He quickly hung up. The one time that he could have some peace and quiet, they always bothered him.

_I just hope they don't track me down._

_**With Organization XIII…**_

"Quiet!" Xemnas hollered.

All the members instantly stopped talking, Saix stopped trying to kill Demyx, Xigbar stopped walking into walls because of his black eye, and Axel and Roxas stopped trying to pants Vexen.

"Okay then," Xemnas said. "We are going back to the resort. This day is really getting my las-"

"Make him stop!" Demyx whined as Saix was about to knock his head off with his Claymore.

"Ah! Why you-!"Vexen yelled, pulling up is shorts as Axel and Roxas died laughing with some other members.

"I'm blind! My fucking eye hurts!" Xigbar yelled as he continued walking into the wall.

Xemnas look up at the sky as the bus arrived to take them back to the resort. "Shoot me now God. Shoot me now."

* * *

**Yeah, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are here! The problem is, I know _nothing_ about them. I only saw the half of the beginning of FFVII: AC, and even then I couldn't hear anything 'cause everyone in the classroom was talking during the moive. So they are gonna be _really_ OOC.**

**The "Captain Jack trying to take the Keyblade" thing was my friend's idea, I think. I can't remember. **


	5. Disney MGM Studios

**I...I'm going to crawl into my hole now.**

* * *

Organization XIII in Walt Disney World!

Chapter 5

Disney MGM Studios

The Organization was in the resort, some in one room together, and the other half in the next room over.

Xigbar (who was now able to see out of his eye again) was laying on the couch, twirling one of his guns on his fingers. Zexion was on his bed, reading a book he and Demyx bought when they were in Magic Kingdom. The sugar Roxas had had for breakfast knocked him out, so he was sleeping on another couch. Axel and Demyx were playing "Go-Fish", Marluxia was looking out the window, and Larxene had locked herself in the bathroom doing god knows what.

The sound of breaking china and someone yelling from the other room was heard. Xigbar sighed. The others didn't notice, or just didn't care.

It was around eight in the morning, and the other members were "talking" over what park they were going to go to today. Talking, with loud nosies and, occasionaly, the sound of something breaking.

* * *

"Peace!"

"Shut up!"

"Can't we talk this out peacefully?"

"Argh!" Crash.

"Quiet!" Xemnas roared, silencing the other men in the room. "We will work this out quietly, and if you don't coroperate, I'll kick you out and we'll all go home!"

They all fell silent. Xemnas cleared his throat and took out a piece of paper. "Okay. We're already been to Magic Kingdom, and Tyhoon Lagoon. The only parks left are Disney MGM Studios, Animal Kingdom, and Blizzard Beach. Any suggestions?"

"Epcot!"

"No, that MGM place!"

"Animal Kingdom!"

"Why, so we could meet your monkey realitives?"

"Why you…"

"Argh!"

"Get him out of his berseck mode before he kills us!"

Xemnas already had a migrain. He sat down and let the men argue as he messaged his temples.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Luxord called out. Everyone stopped yelling and stared at him. "How about we fight? Whoever lives gets to choose where we go!"

They all exchanged looks, took out their weapons, and started beating the shit out of one another. Xemnas sighed and left the room, entering the quieter one.

Demyx looked up as Xemnas went over to the counter to grab a bottle of aspirin. "So where are we going?"

"And what's with all the noise?" Axel asked.

Xemnas chucked the pills down with a glass of water. "They're fighting over it right now." He sat down on the couch Roxas was sleeping on as everyone went back to doing what they had been doing.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Luxord walked into the room with a black eye and three of his teeth missing. He walked over to Xemnas, took out five cards, and handed them to Xemnas. Then he said:

"We're going to MGM!"

_**The Castle That Never Was…**_

"…And never will be. Have you no shame, don't you see me?"

Kadaj was almost ready to pull his hair out. At first, it was Yazoo's idea to have a little "brotherly love" time with Cloud. Which meant that they wanted to bash him on the head with a pole. So it had been Kadaj's job to go to Radiant Garden and track him down. But on some guy's house, a note was stuck on the door:

_Gone to a house party in The World That Never Was, The Castle That Never Was, in Dark City. All of us are there. If you don't know where it is, go to Twilight Town!_

_-Cid_

_P.S. Don't listen to anything Leon says. I ain't drunk!_

Apparently he was, because Kadaj hadn't been able to make heads or tails of the note, having been writen in the messiest handwriting he had ever seen. But, eventually, he managed to find Cloud. Until Yazoo and Loz showed up. Being the party animals that they were, within five minutes they were dancing with a drunken pirate.

"…It never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me, somehow now you're everybody's fool…"

Kadaj banged his head on the wall as Yazoo continued singing karaoke. "Why? Why do you hate me Jenova?" Kadaj moaned.

_**With The Organization…**_

"Hollywood, here comes Luxord!"

They all stepped out of the bus, Luxord in the lead to avoid the members who had been turned into cards, who wanted to kill him.

Luxord picked up a map. Some of the other members did the same.

"Oh! The Little Mermaid Show! Come on Zexy!" Demyx yelled, grabbing The Cloaked Schemer by the hood and dragging him off in another direction, against his will.

"They were right! The Star Wars ride is here! Uh…I mean…I'm going for a walk…" Xemnas said, sticking the map in his claok, walking away as some members gave him weird looks.

They watched Xemnas leave, then turned back to looking at the map.

"Hey Larxene, lets watch The Beauty and The Beast Show!" Marluxia said, jumping up and down.

"Belle's here?" Xaldin said, ready to run after the dou but stopped when the other members glared at him.

"Where are Number VIII and XIII?" Saix asked, refering to Axel and Roxas who manged to slip away.

"They went to have _fun_, which is supposed to be what we're here to do. Now lets hurry up and deciede where to go," Xigbar said.

_**The Castle That Never Was…**_

Thud. Bang. _Crash._

Kadaj and Riku returned to their fighting stances, circling around the broken vase on the ground.

"First, I 'accidentally' knock out Cloud, then find out that he, infact, is not Cloud, but some kid high on sugar. And now,I find _you_," Kadaj said, lunging at Riku with his weapon.

"Hey, not my fault I look like you," Riku said, blocking Kadaj's attack. "I was just on my way to the hot tubs with my newfound girlfriend."

A few feet away, Cloud and Sephiroth were leaning on a wall, watching the two silver haired teens battle. And they weren't fighting each other like usual.

"Who do you think is going win?" Cloud asked casually.

Sephiroth put his fingers on his chin. "Well…Kadaj."

"Riku."

"Wanna bet?"

"Why not…"

"100,000 Gil."

"You're on."

_**With Axel and Roxas…**_

"Ah, what's better than cars and fire?" Axel asked Roxas as they strolled through the park, on their way to see the show of "Lights! Motors! Action! Extreme Stunt Show"

"Girls in bikinis! But since that's not here, nothing's better," Roxas replied as they both laughed at their joke.

"Hehehe…I love the way you think," Axel said, putting a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "So where the heck is that place supposed to be?"

Roxas looked down at his map. "Well, not too far from here, actual-"

"Pedophile!"

"What the-?" Axel asked as a bunch of women came up to him, smacking him with their purses.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Trying to molest a little boy! The nerve!"

"What the hell? He's my friend! And watch the hair!" Axel yelled, trying to protect himself.

"He even looks like a rapist!"

"Get 'em girls!"

Roxas just stood there, watching the women as they accused Axel of attempted rape. Shrugging, he went to go find some ice cream.

"Roxas! _Roxas!_ Don't leave me here with them! S_ave me!"_

_**With Marluxia and Larxene…**_

Larxene sighed. They just finished watching the show, and right after that, Marluxia had claimed that he needed to go to the bathroom. An hour later, and he still hadn't come back.

"I'm so going to kill him. It doesn't take someone this long to crap, does it? Maybe he got stuck or something…" She chuckled to herself, picturing Marluxia with his ass stuck in a toilet.

"Hello there, sweet thing."

Larxene turned around, and their he was, in all his flowery glory. In dress clothes. Why? She had no damn clue.

"Took ya long enough! I was beginning to think you got stuck in the toilet!" She yelled at the man, who had a rose in his mouth, and wearing a smug expression.

"Uh, why are you dressed that way?"

All of a sudden, Marluxia grabbed her and bent down. "I was thinking about how we should ditch this place and make our way back to the hotel for some 'quality time', if you know what I mean."

Larxene glared at him, then smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

As they started making out (more like biting each others heads off), a group of women (the very same who had hit Axel with their purses) stopped a while away and started staring at the sadistic couple as they made out.

"Aw, they look so in love!"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

"Not now girls, we have a job to do," The lead women looked down at the unconscious Axel at their feet. "We still have to turn this guy in for attempted rape!" They then grabbed his feet and dragged him away.

_**With Xemnas…**_

"Hehehe…" Xemnas muttered, walking around inside of the Star Wars store, right after getting off of the "Star Tours" ride. And boy, did he love this place. Finally, he was with other crazy Star Wars freaks!

He walked along each row of selves, looking over all the merchandise.

"Lets see, should I be on the light side, or the dark side?" He asked himself, but we all know the answer to that one. "Dark side for the win bitches! They pwn all joo!" He started clacking insanely.

At this point, any customer that had been within five feet of Xemnas started running away, very, _very_ fast.

_**With Xigbar and Demyx…**_

They were, currently, eating hamburgers like starved animals. Occasionally earning weird glances.

"This stuff is good!" Demyx said, who was on his third.

"Oh yeah! The only things we usually eat at the castle is all that healthy crap. None of this so-called 'junk' food," Xigbar said, downing his forth.

"Yeah…we should ask Xaldin to make us some of these when we get home. That reminds me, do you think the crocodile in the lake is okay?"

Xigbar looked at Demyx before taking another bit. "The one that you ripped off Xemnas's ass? Didn't he tell you to get rid of it?"

Demyx smiled. "Yeah, but I put it in the lake instead. I hope she's all right…poor girl, she must be pretty lonely…"

Yeah Demyx…she's lonely all right…

_**At The Castle…**_

"Killer gator! Hit the hills!"

"Where's mah shot gun?"

"Man down! The demon's eating his arms off!"

Sora blinked at the mass hysteria unfolding around him as the baby crocodile walked on the shore of the lake, chewing a dummy's arms off its body as the drunk partygoers continued going crazy.

_**Back With Xigbar and Demyx…**_

"Hey Demyx, wasn't Zexy with you?"

"Yeah…but after we saw the Mermaid show he said something about wanting to go on some rides by himself…"

_**With Zexion…**_

Zexion smirked as he thought about which ride he should go on… "Rock 'n' Roller Coaster" or "The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror"?

"…"

"Heheheh…"

_**With Luxord, Saix, and Vexen…**_

"Luxord, I still fail to see as to why you volunteered us for that…whatever you people call it…" Vexen said, squeezing the water out of his hair.

"Yes, what was the point of getting on that boat and pretend that we were getting attacked at from the sky?"

Luxord laughed. The three of them had gotten in line for some Backlot tour, when some lady had walked up to them asking if they wanted to participate in a little skit that would show the audience how they put special effects into movies. The other two had started (and wanted to) say no, but Luxord said yes.

As it turned out, Vexen was the one who had to get a ton of water dumped on, and it didn't make him any happier. Luxord and Saix had to sweep the deck with one other person, and "act".

"Aw, come on! Don't be so mad!" Luxord said as they started walking to the busses that would give them the tour.

"Just shut up and lets go. The sooner we get to this tour, the sooner we can get back to the hotel," Saix said, walking ahead with Vexen.

Luxord sighed. Those two were such kill joys.

_**With Xaldin and Lexaeus…**_

Xaldin and Lexaeus had walked into something called "Walt Disney: One Man's Dream". This is not going to end well.

"So this guy was the one who created the little mouse king? I don't know whether to be shocked or confused…" Xaldin said, scratching his head as he read the signs that were put all over the walls.

"What I seem to be confused about is that all the worlds that some of us have been to are being talked about here…"

"This guy is weird…"

"Lets go then."

They continued to walk down the hall, and what they found at the end was…surprising…to say the least.

Xemnas (who had at least 15 bags on the floor around him) had his face currently pressed against a glass wall, which had some sort of display behind it. When they walked closer, they coud hear him talking to himself.

"…who dare make such a display? Why is the Keyblader on the box of that…videogame? I don't understand…wait a minute, how did they know I was doing that? Who the hell is watching us?!"

Xaldin and Lexaeus blinked as they stared at Xemnas, who was still talking to himself.

"I think it's time to leave now…"

"I think you're right."

* * *

The whole Organization was know at the front gate, waiting for Xemnas to get Axel away from the angered women.

"Stupid women…" Axel muttered as he held an ice pack to his head as he looked around at the other members.

Luxurd, Saix, and Vexen were wet, claiming that they "didn't know the gaint coke bottles would squirt water at them", Zexion looked as through someone had tried to rip his hair out (and the fact that he was smiling like someone high on sugar wasn't helping much either), and Xigbar and Demyx were staring at Xemnas and how much shopping bags he had with him (we all know where he got _those_ from).

"Okay," Xemnas started, looking over how many member were in front of him, "the only ones we seem to be missing are Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas. Anyone know where they are?"

"I saw Marluxia and Larxene leaving the park earlier. And can you believe they don't sell sea-salt ice cream in this place? It's a conspiracy!" They all turned to see Roxas making his way toward them, and he look pissed off (poor ice cream loving boy…).

"They left the park? Why?" Lexaeus asked as they all started boarding the bus.

"No idea…lets just go. I want to pla- I mean, examine the items I bought today," Xemnas said, smiling evilly as the others stared at him. (Poor guy…always being stared at…)

* * *

"Man, I'm beat," Axel said, waking into the hotel room after Xemnas had opened the door. "I now officially hate that park."

"Why? I like it," Demyx said, walking into the kitchen with a few other members who were hungry.

"Yeah, well you didn't get mugged by a bunch of women, accusing you of raping your best friend!" Axel muttered under his breath as he made it to his room. He, for one, had enough of today.

As the others started looking through the fridge for something to chow down on, they heard Axel scream.

"HOLY LORD MARY AND JOSEPH, WHY ARE THEY FUCKING IN MY BED?!"

"Well, at least now we know why Marluxia and Larxene came home early," Xigbar said, chucking nervously as Axel ran past them, getting ready to barf in the garbage.

_**The World That Never Was…**_

"I can't _believe_ them!"

"The nerve those two have to waltz off and leave us there like that."

"Don't forget making us go to Disney Castle to track down where the gummi ship is. And to think, they came _here_! Of all places!"

"What I would like to know is why they came here."

"Probably to mess with the Organization."

The two cloaked figures walked up the path to The Castle That Never Was. Their hoods were up, only because it was raining. When they arrived at the door, the first figure knocked on the door, then started banging, only because the people inside didn't hear them the first time.

They finally heard someone on the other side trying to get to the door. The door opened, revealing Sora, who was holding an empty coke bottle in his hands. "Hello and welcome to the party, hosted by me and Riku, who is currently in the hot tub with Aurora. How may I help you two?"

The two figures took off their hoods, making Sora turn very pale.

"Crap."


End file.
